


Fireworks

by lilized



Series: Tumblr ficlets [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fourth of July, M/M, drunk!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilized/pseuds/lilized
Summary: Jack and Gabe had decided to test just how much their alcohol endurance had improved in the first months of SEP. Since it was their first leave and all. In Jack’s case, the answer had been: not very much.





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> For the Reaper76 summer event prompt "4th of July". Admire my super uber original title.

“Gabe,” Jack slurred insistently “Gabe, Gabe, Gabe.” He swayed on his feet and Gabriel caught him by his forearms. He could tell Jack wanted to look like someone who had something very serious to say, but his pink cheeks and glassy eyes were somehow countering the frowning expression he wore.

“I had an epiphany.” He announced.

“I bet you did, buddy.” Gabe tried to match Jack’s somber attitude but couldn’t quite fight the sarcasm in his voice. Jack and Gabe had decided to test just how much their alcohol endurance had improved in the first months of SEP. Since it was their first leave and all.

In Jack’s case, the answer had been: not very much.

“Its, it’s…wait. We’re too up high can we go down?”

“You mean…sitting?”

Jack apparently took it as a yes cause he sagged on the ground gingerly and then patted the sand. He caressed it like it was the best thing he ever touched.

“Yes. Better. Better. What was I saying?” He asked flailing his arms, the beer splashed out of the bottle and down the skin of his arm. it tracked a long line from his hand down all the way to his elbow.

Gabriel would have been lying if he said the thought of licking it wouldn’t have crossed his mind just then. Or, barreled through his mind at high velocity and then drifted around for good measure, really. It forced the thought down, deep, deep, down. Into Denial Land where he kept the rest of his inappropriate feelings for the newest recruit of the program.

“You had an epiphany.” Gabe reminded him, clearing his throat.

“Right! My SEP number is 76.”

This time, Gabriel couldn’t help the chuckle and arched an eyebrow “Yes. It’s on your shirt. It’s been there for five months.”

“I wasn’t finished,” Jack complained unhappily.

“I’m sorry,” Gabriel said very seriously trying to wipe off the smile on his face. “Please, go on.”

“My SEP number…is 76. Today is the 4th of July. As in July the fourth 1776. And I’m a super soldier.”

“Oh, boy:”

“Which makes me–”

Gabriel raised a warning finger “No, Jack, it doesn’t. Don’t finish that sentence.”

“Gabe. This is serious.” Jack said unfazed when Gabe groaned and hid his face in the palm of his hand.

He put his hands on Gabe’s shoulders and looked him in the eye. For a second, Gabriel forgot the ridiculousness of the whole situation, forgot that Jack was completely shit faced and felt the urge to dip his head, just a bit and–

“Gabe, I’m Captain America.”

Right. Wasted rookie.

“I think that’s enough alcohol for you, buddy.” He removed Jack’s hands and helped him get up again. Jack leaned against Gabe, throwing his arm around Gabriel’s shoulder and giggling into Gabriel’s chest. Gabe steadied him, sliding his own arm around Jack’s waist.

“Think about the costume opportunity, Gabe! You’d love it!”

“Jack, if you ever, and I mean ever wear a costume with a 76 on it pretending to be a superhero, I’ll– ”

“You can be the sexy supervillain, Gabe.” Jack cut off his threat “And I’ll redeem you with the power of my c–”

Another round of fireworks drowned out the sound of whatever Jack supposedly would redeem Gabe with. Gabriel had the sneaky suspicion it was better that way, for everybody involved.

 

* * *

 

 

Reaper snorted when Jack put on his vigilante attire for the first time. His sly smile told Gabe Jack had vastly exaggerated his hungover amnesia that morning a long, long time ago.

It was absolutely horrifying. The color pattern made Gabriel’s eyeballs bleed. It did hug Jack’s waist just right though.

“You,” Gabe said between kisses “Are a dork.”

Jack gently bit Gabe’s lower lip “Consider it revenge for making me wear that stupid duster for twenty years.”


End file.
